


listen, remember, comprehend

by Avaari



Category: Within the Wires (Podcast)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: tunes to accompany relaxation cassettes and your escape, a within the wires fanmix





	listen, remember, comprehend

 

 **LISTEN, REMEMBER, COMPREHEND:**  tunes to accompany relaxation cassettes  ~~and your escape~~ , a within the wires fanmix

> **I.**   _bastille_  - WINTER OF OUR YOUTH |  **II.**   _susanne sundfør_  - THE SILICONE VEIL |  **III.**   _the radio dept._  - PEACE OF MIND |  **IV.**   _gotye_  - MAKING MIRRORS |  **V.**   _dar williams_  - WHAT DO YOU HEAR IN THESE SOUNDS |  **VI.**   _the decemberists_  - JANUARY HYMN |  **VII.**   _the lighthouse and the whaler_  - IRON DOORS |  **VIII.**   _florence + the machine_  - NEVER LET ME GO |  **IX.**   _of monsters and men_  - HUNGER |  **X.**   _bastille_  -  SEND THEM OFF!

* * *

 

resources: art by [@megan-no-nickname](https://tmblr.co/mWyrNVwvV-zMfR9PsQXusHA), [photo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fen%2Fcircuit-computer-board-911921%2F&t=MDVlODIxYjI4ZDVmOWNlNTc0MjA3Nzc2YTNiYjBiNDBkMjcxM2I0NCxBTWtGb0dVbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156921644735%2Flistenremembercomprehend&m=0) by [sentidocomun](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fen%2Fusers%2Fsentidocomun-208542%2F&t=MTU2Y2M5N2M0MjNhMDYxNzAwNGIyNDNiOWYwZTgzNzE0YzEyMjE5MSxBTWtGb0dVbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156921644735%2Flistenremembercomprehend&m=0) 


End file.
